Climate control systems, also referred to as HVAC systems (the two terms will be used herein interchangeably), are employed to regulate the temperature of premises, such as a residence, office, store, warehouse, vehicle, trailer, or commercial or entertainment venue. The most basic climate control systems either move air (typically by means of an air handler having a fan or blower), heat air (typically by means of a furnace) or cool air (typically by means of a compressor-driven refrigerant loop). A thermostat is typically included in a conventional climate control system to provide some level of automatic temperature control. In its simplest form, a thermostat turns the climate control system on or off as a function of a detected temperature. In a more complex form, the thermostat may take other factors, such as humidity or time, into consideration. Still, however, the operation of a thermostat remains turning the climate control system on or off in an attempt to maintain the temperature of the premises as close as possible to a desired set point temperature.
Climate control systems as described above have been in wide use since the middle of the twentieth century and have, to date, generally provided adequate temperature management.